Increasing complexity and dynamics of the execution environment have become a major motivation for designing self-adaptive system. Behavior of the self-adaptive systems is dynamically changed in accordance with various situations of the execution environment. Due to the rapid advancement of technology, self-adaptive systems are now well combined with every aspect of life including comfort, leisure activity, or any personal goal of a user.
Although contributions have been made to the field of formalizing or modeling the requirements of adaptive system, not enough interest has been shown in the requirements elicitation techniques for the same. Extracting requirements of a user considering various contexts and introducing the required flexibility in the system behavior at an earlier stage of a requirement engineering are still well-known challenges. A goal based approach for variability acquisitions has already been studied wherein the variability is discovered from the goals of the interested parties. However, the approach is performed based on a strong presumption that the cognitive ability of the interested party will support the intended complexities of the entire process of variability acquisition. Actually, in many complex fields, it is difficult for the interested parties to represent their requirements by a systematic method.
This motivate us to seek a method for starting requirement engineering activities in more natural way. Selection of a right requirement elicitation technique may be the first step.